


Pop Rocks (human Stevinel au)

by Gamergirlmoira



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Punk, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Music, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirlmoira/pseuds/Gamergirlmoira
Summary: Spinel, a punk rockstar, finds her fame fading away, and she knew it was because of HIM. Steven Quartz Universe, the new hotshot Pop Star, has his popularity grown quite rapidly in two years. However, not everything is as bright as it should be, deception, lies from the paparazzi, rivalry, and rumors spread across every type of media can spark anything. Maybe this can bring these two musical stars together to create their own galaxy.(Credit goes to Rebecca Sugar for Steven Universe, credit goes to the respected artists, and credit goes to the respected singers and lyricists that made the songs that I'll be using)
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

"RGGGGGH GOD DAMN IT!" Spinel screeched out of frustration, throwing the magazine she was currently reading across her dressing room. "Tch....stop moving will you? How am I supposed to do your hair up if you keep jerking around..." A feminine voice sounded from behind. "Whatever Lapis...." Spinel huffed, feeling her fuchsia dyed hair being pulled once again into not just one, but two ponytails, which is also her signature hairdo. Lapis's voice was muffled due to a couple hairpins that she was holding in her mouth, which agitated the punk rocker even more, "what was that?" she asked annoyed. Lapis rolled her eyes before removing the hairpins from her mouth, "I asked what's gotten you so riled up? Does it have something to do a certain dude?" she asked before running her slender fingers through her short, dyed blue hair. "Hmph....right on the nose as always Lazuli, and yes it does. God damn it I can't go ten minutes without someone mentioning his STUPID name..." Spinel growled lowly, it was bad enough that the male she despised worked at the same recoding studio, but now her manager had arranged for her to be the opening act at his concert. Spinels manager knew how much she loathed the male pop star, but now he had to go and do something like this, and for what? Well for a publicity stunt, an attempt to have the light shine on her for once, well, at least that's what her manager told her at least.

FLASHBACK.....

"WHAT?!?!" Spinel screamed out of disbelief, "I'M THE OPENING ACT IN HIS SHOW?!?!" WHAT THE FUCK MARTY?!". Marty Schwanzlutscher, grinned as he sat in his office chair, kicked back with his dirty shoes on his messy desk, "well I expected a "thank you Marty for saving my career" or something like that" he chuckled. Spinel sneered out of disgust before growling aggressively, "but you know EXACTLY how I feel about HIM, just about everyone in this damn studio knows how I FEEL about him...." she hissed. However, Marty remained unfazed, he's seen her blow up at just about anything that mentioned the relatively new pop star, the one and only Steven Quartz Universe. Marty kicked his feet off his desk before standing up, the gold chains that he wore around his wrinkled neck jingled as he walked over to Spinel, "just think about it Spinel, you as the opening act, to Steven Universe's concert. HIS fans will see you sing, they'll cheer after hearing you perform. They'll rush out after the concert and buy your CD's, or in this case download your songs" he chuckled. Appeal to what Spinel desperately wants, a moment in the spotlight, singing her heart out in front of a crowd, Marty knew this was going to catch her attention since it had been a while since his shooting star was on a stage. He draped his right arm on Spinel's shoulders during his little spew, running his left hand over whatever hair he had left on his balding head, his grin grew when he saw that familiar twinkle in her pink colored eyes, and he knew that she latched onto his bait. "Hmph, still it's his show, his fans come to see him and him only...." Spinel sighed, using her left hand to pinch Marty's jacket sleeve, and lifting his arm off of her shoulders as if she was disgusted by him, which was true. Sure he was a slimy, smooth talking, con man of an agent, but those skills have paid off in the past, and Spinel believes this would work just as it had before. "That's the point my shooting star, hundreds of thousands of his fans, maybe even MILLIONS of his fans will see you sing. Think about this Spinel, all you have to do is perform one single song, of your choice I may add, and I'll take care of the rest." Marty explained, knowing that he was reeling her in, and all that was left was to have her agree. "A song I choose huh? Hm....fine. But if HE tries anything with me, understand that this won't end well" Spinel growled, her anger had subsided by a large margin, however she was still annoyed by what Marty was about to put her through, and frankly this wasn't the worse thing he's had her do in order to keep her job. No no, nothing what others may think, and thank God for that. "Don't worry ya self Spinel, I knew his dad back in th' day, trust me I'll make sure everything will be smooth like butter. Just don't lose your temper immediately if you see Steven, " Marty explained while he smiled before patting her back, hook, line, and sinker. 

A month ago Marty Schwanzlutscher convinced Spinel, his shooting star, to be the opening act in Steven Quartz Universe's concert, and frankly, Steven couldn't be more excited. He always enjoyed the time when he was able to listen one of her songs, whether it was an original or a cover, he just couldn't help it when he turned up the volume during the song. "Geez Ste-man relax would ya? I don't want to get glitter in your eyes or anything...." A a familiar, somewhat frustrated voice spoke up from behind the male pop star. Steven couldn't help but giggle happily, he had been so deep in thought that he didn't realize how much he was wiggling in his seat, "sorry Amethyst, I'm just to excited~" he smiled as he turned his head to face his friend. Amethyst rolled her brown eyes playfully, "it's fine, but seriously you don't want glitter in your eyes. Trust me, when you think you've gotten rid of them all, they multiply like rabbits...." she shuddered before asking her following question, "besides, why did you want glitter again?". Stevens smile formed into a playful smirk, "because...." he paused, for an attempt at a dramatic affect, "I wanted to look fabulous~" he finished, using four of his fingers to flick the back of his brown hair, which made a few glitter specks fall from his curly locks, and onto his shirt. "Steven you're already fabulous, but the glitter is a nice touch...." Amethyst chuckled, suddenly a spark of mischief glinted in her brown eyes, and a grin formed to match the plan she had created in her mind. "Isn't Pearl coming by soon to escort to the backstage to watch the opening act?~" she asked, still holding the little bag of glitter in her left hand while running her right hand through her long purple hair. "Uh if you mean my manager then yeah, why do you ask?" Steven asked curiously, and he turned just in time to see Amethyst open the door just a smidge. He then watched out of amusement as Amethyst grabbed a chair to use as an extra step to help her reach the top of the door, and she ever so carefully placed the open bag of glitter across the doorframe and the edge of the top of the door, so that when someone opened the door wider, the bag of glitter would fall and cover themselves in glitter. Both Steven and Amethyst then heard the faint sound of footsteps growing louder, which made her scramble off the chair and place it back before taking out her phone to record the aftermath that will insue. "Alright Steven the stage is se-" a short, green eyed, blonde female spoke as she walked into the dressing room, only to have glitter rain down onto her body. Steven could only watch in shock as Amethyst began to laugh loudly, "O-Oh man Peridot! That glitter rain was meant for Pearl not you!" she howled with laughter. Peridot sighed out of annoyance, pushing the bridge of her glasses up so it'd rest on her face better, "yes....it appears that I've walked into another one of your pranks...." she replied as a small blush dusted her cheeks. "Awww c'mon Peri, glitter looks good in your hair~" Amethyst teased before approaching Peridot, draping her right arm on Peridot's shoulders as she placed her left hand on her own hip. Peridot looked away a bit as her blush darkened, "tch....I didn't ask for glitter in the first place, it gets into the equipment and messes up the circuitry..." she huffed as her green eyes squinted slightly before they glanced back towards Amethyst. "Ok ok I'm sorry, c'mon let's go see if we can get most of the glitter outta that yellow dorito hairdo of yours~" Amethyst joked before ruffling Peridot's blonde hair in a playful manner. "NYAGH DONT TOUCH MY HAIR!" Peridot shouted, her flustered screaming seemed to faze no one since both Steven and Amethyst knew she always gets like this when someone touches her hair without permission. "Alright alright, don't get your glasses in a twist ya green nerd, lets go get that glitter off of ya~" Amethyst smirked, her arm still draped over Peridot's shoulders as she lead the blonde out of the dressing room.


	2. Chp 2 (unwanted encouragement)

The clicking of heels on the linoleum floor was audible in the semi silent hallway, a tall pale woman with equally pale, neatly styled red hair, continued her trek through the corridor. Soon the audible sound of what sounded to be something similar to that of a kitten sneezing was soon heard, and that sneeze made the female stop in her tracks. "Awwww you're sneezes are always so cute~" Amethyst pointed out, grinning wildly as she helped Peridot down the hallway. Peridot rolled her emerald eyes and scoffed, "I wouldn't be sneezing if your glitter bomb hadn't fallen on me" she pointed out. "Let me guess, Peridot was another victim of a prank gone wrong Amethyst?" the pale red head asked, in which Amethyst nodded before snickering. "Yeah Pearl, you should've seen her face!" Amethyst laughed audibly, which earned a few grumbled curse words from Peridot. Pearl rolled her eyes in response, "while I appreciate the fact that Peridot "accidentally" took a hit for me, you should go help her clean herself off before the glitter spreads anywhere important" she pointed out, but she also couldn't help but slightly smirk since this was a bit amusing. "Yeah yeah yeah.....after I have a sandwhich~" Amethyst joked, placing her hand on Peridot's shoulder, not noticing how the short blonde was starting to blush. "Eat your sandwhich after you help me clean the infernal glitter" Peridot huffed before she began to march down the hallway once again, with Amethyst hot on her tail. Pearl rolled her blue eyes and shook her head, chuckling softly to herself before heading off to a certain dressing room, Steven's dressing room to be exact.

Steven hummed to himself as he applied the last of his stage makeup, a star of purple hue was applied to his right cheek, and he was just adding a bit of glitter to it to make it really stand out more than it did earlier. "Steven? Are you about ready? The concert is about to begin" Pearl stated after rapping her knuckles against Stevens dressing room door, "can I come in?" she asked. "Yeah come on in! I'm almost ready!~" Steven answered eagerly, turning his head and smiling to see his manager Pearl enter the dressing room. "I saw Peridot, poor girl has been covered head to toe in glitter, I'm guessing she walked into a trap that was set up for me?" Pearl asked after closing the door behind her. "Yeah, Amethyst wanted to prank you. Anyways, is it almost time?" Steven asked, getting excitable by the second, almost bouncing in his seat once again. Pearl chuckled at his eagerness, "yes Steven, after Spinel's opening act, which shouldn't take to long, I'll lead you from your dressing room, and you'll then placed in position for you to rise up on stage to sing your songs~" she answered while smiling happily. Steven frowned a bit at that, "I don't get to see Spinel sing?" He asked, a bit dissapointed really, and it showed on his face. "Well....if you want to I see no issue with that, we just need to make sure you're in place for when you perform" Pearl answered after giving it a bit of thought. Stevens smile returned as he shot out of his seat, "well let's go then I don't want to miss anything!" he pointed out just as quickly as he opened the door. "Whoa slow down Steven! You're gonna-" Pearl was about to stop him from rushing, but unfortunately, her pale blue eyes watched Steven collide with a certain someone. 

Steven didn't know what happened, one second he was jogging backwards, then the next he was on the ground, having hit his tailbone on the hardwood surface. He winced a bit since his ass was now sore, but his eyes soon focused on who exactly he bumped into, which made his face flush from embarrassment. Spinel was also on her ass, but was looking more agitated about being knocked down, especially from the guy she particularly doesn't like. "S-Spinel! It's you! O-Oh I'm sorry!" Steven apologized as he scrambled to stand up, and once he was on his feet, he offered his right hand to Spinel. Spinel's pink colored eyes glanced at his hand before clasping it with her own right hand, and she slightly gasped from how easily she was lifted off the ground and back onto her feet. "Again I'm really sorry for bumping into you" Steven apologized, still grasping her hand in his, and honestly he didn't realize how small her pale hand is compared to his. "Ahem...." Spinel cleared her throat to clear the awkwardness she felt as she retracted her hand from his, "it's.....fine" she replied, trying to minimize her contact with him. Spinel's eyes studied Steven's face for a few quick seconds, taking in the purple star on his face, his signature symbol, a star that symbolizes hope and freedom for whatever reason. She also studied his outfit, light blue t-shirt with a yellow star on the front, his pink bomber jacket, tight blue jeans that are rolled up at the cuffs and his pink flip flops, his attire always makes herself question one thing, and that was how in the fresh hell is he so comfortable wearing a jacket and flip flops while singing and dancing?! "Uhm so.....good luck out there!~" Steven smiled enthusiastically, another one of his signature looks. Spinels gut wrenched everytime she sees that smile of his, and she forced a smile of her own to keep herself calm long enough for her to get through this night. Steven frowned softly when he saw that smile, it wasn't genuine, it was a lie, and he always hated lies. "Yeah....you to..." Spinel answered before moving past him, well, practically shoving past him to get to the stage. Steven watched her walk away in amazement, he knew she didn't particularly like him all that much, but he just couldn't for the life of him understand why. However, that didn't stop him from watching her walk away, admiring the outfit that complimented her so well. Spinels fuchsia dyed hair tied up in two ponytails, both of her ears pierced a few times, deep eyeliner and black mascara that made her pink colored eyes pop out more, a black leather jacket that partially covered up her crop top that had an upside down broken heart on the front, tight black jeans that are ripped, and combat boots that are spiked on the toes. What got him most was the upside down, broken heart logo, it was her signature, even if no one knew exactly what it symbolizes. 

"Steven? You're gonna miss Spinel's performance if we don't hurry" Pearl pointed out, indicating that they had less than a minute to get to backstage and be ready to get into position. "R-Right sorry Pearl" Steven apologized before walking with his manager to the stage. Even before they got backstage, Steven could hear the hustle and bustle of his fans that came to see him perform, to see him sing, and that just made his heart soar. Peridot at the moment was in charge of the switchboards on the side stage, the lights, the special effects, even the large screen that projects whoever is on stage to those in the back, and those with poor eyesight. Peridot noticed Steven approaching the switchboards and she smiled, handing him his ear piece so in case something happens, he would be able to hear her. "Ready for the magic to happen Steven?" Peridot asked, seeing Steven nodded out of excitement. "Yeah she's gonna do great!" he answered confidently, but then his brown eyes watched Peridot smirk at him, and that made him blush a bit, "what? What is it?" he asked. "Nothing, nothing at all~" Peridot snickered in a snarky manner, "now go enjoy her opening act~" she added before lowering a few switches on the switchboards. Steven nodded and adjusted the earpiece on his head, specifically his left ear, before going to watch Spinel from back stage left. Even in the dimmed lights, he could see that she was holding a microphone in her right hand, and even he could tell she was mentally preparing herself for this performance as the announcer announced her name as the opening act. Steven then watched Spinel raise the microphone to her mouth, and he could hear Peridot speak over the headpiece say, "all's ready on my command....." She said, flicking a couple more switches, ".....and go" she signaled.

Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die  
Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine  
Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name  
Takes one to know one, yeah  
You beat me at my own damn game

You push and you push and I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take

Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life

And I'm just a dead woman walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah, you need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh

Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life

So I'm just a dead woman crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh

Lately our conversations end like it's the last goodbye  
Yeah, one of us gets too drunk and calls about a hundred times  
So who you been calling, baby, nobody could take my place  
When you're looking at those strangers, hope to God you see my face

Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life

And I'm just a dead woman walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah, you need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh

Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life

So I'm just a dead woman crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh

You push and you push and I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take

You're running around and I'm running away  
Running away from you, from you

Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life

And I'm just a dead woman walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah, you need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh

Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life

So I'm just a dead, woman crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it  
All of the time  
Yeah, ooh ooh ooh

You push and you push and I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take

Youngblood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life

And I'm just a dead woman walking tonight

Steven watched her sing, in awe at how well Peridot made the lights pulse to the beat of the music, how the spotlight shined ever so perfectly on Spinel, the way she danced was entrancing, but what caught his attention the most was her emotion in the song. Her singing matched the lyrics in a way he couldn't describe, he just knew he could listen to her cover of "Youngblood" anytime of the day. Spinel panted once she was done, this outfit wasn't exactly the type to move around in so much, let alone dance in, but maybe next time she'd ditch the jacket.....if there would ever be a next time. It was silent for a few seconds, and dread started to settle in the pit of her stomach, fearing that she didn't do so well, but relief washed over her as soon as the crowd roar in approval of her singing. God she missed this, singing her pain and heartache out to people, just hearing someone enjoy her singing, loving her voice, loving HER even if it was only for a few seconds. Spinel glanced over to her left side and saw Steven smiling and clapping along with the crowd in a more cheerful manner, that damned smile of his, always seemed to make her gut wrench again, but it wasn't out of hate this time,bit felt......reassuring for once in the two years they've worked at the same recording studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics slightly rewritten to fit the gender pronoun, but "Youngblood" is by 5 Seconds Of Summer


	3. Chp 3 (First Encounter)

Two years ago.....

Now as hard as Spinel tried to forget, every now and then her memory always shot back to that day, that day she met Steven Universe. Now even to this day, she admits that the first encounter wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was quite the opposite. It started out as a semi normal day really, and by semi, I mean that Spinel was having a small photoshoot instead of rehearsing for a new cover on a song. "Do I really have to do this?...." Spinel grumbled, her hands that wore fingerless gloves tightened as she placed the wooden prop bat with fake nails onto her shoulders, and the wild looking bat matching her equally wild looking outfit. A pink looking jacket with spikes on the shoulders, the furry collar so torn and spread apart it looked like Spinel had gotten into a fight recently, and a few scattered patches on the fabric. Her crop top was purposely ripped to match the jacket, and the logo of the upside down heart with a yellow star plastered in the middle of that heart. Spinels jeans were sagging slightly despite the overly large belt that was wrapped around her waist several times, and the buckle was also heart shaped, but except the heart had a crack going straight down the middle to show where the two halves of that heart connected together. "If you want to have a new cover for your new album, then I suggest you should pose for a few minutes while I take your pictures" the short photographer explained, even though Spinel couldn't see the photographer's eyes due to her blue hair covering her eyes, she knew the photographer was serious. "Fine fine let's just get this over with Sapphire..." Spinel sighed as she stepped in front of the backdrop, the colors consisted of a light fuschia pink from the bottom, then slowly fading to a dark purple in the middle, and finally darkening to the color black at the top. "Ok Spinel, now just pose every few minutes for the camera" Sapphire explained calmly, as she picked up her professional digital camera. Spinel sighed and shoved her left hand into her jeans pocket with her thumb poking out, her right hand gripped tighter onto the bat's handle as she propped it more on her shoulders, and she slowly developed a sinister looking smile on her face for the photo. Sapphire gave an approved nod before raising the camera to her face, and despite the fact she still had her blue hair covering most of her face, she was still quick to take the photos. "Ok I think that's good" Sapphire finally spoke up, and she saw Spinels posture finally slacken in slight exhuastion. "Thank. Fucking. God! We've been at it for hours!" Spinel sighed audibly, but still letting the bat drop to the ground while still holding the handle of the prop. "......it's only been forty five minutes Spinel" Sapphire pointed out as she grabbed the cord that's attached to her computer, and plugged her camera into that same computer to have the pictures pop up on the screen. "Well these boots are killer to wear AND stand in at the same time....." Spinel huffed as she walked towards the side of the room."Well you can go sit down outside while I edit a couple things that are needed for the photos, then I'll show you the folder of pictures later" Sapphire explained as she pointed to the door, showing that Spinel was free to stay or leave if she pleased. Spinel decided to choose the latter by approaching the door, wrapping her left hand around the doorknob and twisting it to where the door opened enough for her to slip out of the room.   
Spinel sighed a bit as she made her way down the hallway to the nearby waiting room, she had been wearing these type of combat boots all day, and the shoes were already uncomfortable to wear, but now combined with the fact she was standing for almost an hour while posing has now made her feet ache to extreme levels. She noticed how there was someone else sitting on the waiting bench, a guy with dark brown curly locks, and some standard street clothes with pink flip flops was also waiting in the room. Being respectful about sitting distance, Spinel sat down on the opposite end of the waiting bench, hoisted her left leg over her right leg with some effort, propped the wooden bat against the arm rest of the bench, and began to untie her combat boot. As she was undoing the laces on the boot, she could feel eyes on her, very softly, but still a bit unnerving. Spinel halted her actions and glanced her pink colored eyes up to see the curly brown haired stranger quickly glance away, clearly showing that he was staring for a bit as a blush developed on his face from embarrassment from being caught. "What're you looking at?" Spinel hissed slightly out of defense, her posture straightening to come off as intimidating, and she let a sneer develop on her face as she got a better look at the guy. Brown eyes, a soft face to go along with the embarrassed blush, and a slightly nervous and awkward smile soon developed on his face. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare but....a-are you Spinel? Like THE Spinel???" The male asked as he turned his head more towards Spinel, admiring the piercings on her ears, and the piercing on her lip. "Yes I am" Spinel simply replied as she removed the left boot off of her foot, and she sighed in relief as she rubbed the sole of her foot. "O-Oh wow! I-It's so cool that I m-met you! I-I'm Steven! Steven Universe!" He introduced himself with an overenthusiastic grin as holding out his right hand for Spinel to shake. Spinel glanced at his extended hand, then she looked up to his face as she lifted her left leg off of her right leg, now lifting her right leg onto her left leg, and she didn't take her eyes off of him in a curious yet intimidating stare as she untied her boots laces. Steven bit the inside of his cheek as he slowly lowered his hand back down onto his lap, "I uh....I like your outfit!" he pointed out gently, but enthusiastically as he attempted to discard the awkwardness between him and her. Spinel sighed softly as she removed her boot finally, "thanks...." she replied while rubbing the sole of her foot, but it was obvious that she was a bit uninterested in having a conversation as she focused her attention back onto her foot. "Are.....you ok?" Steven asked with curious concern as he noticed how she was rubbing her feet to relieve some pain. Spinel glanced back up at Steven, her eyebrow raised out of curiosity, "yea.....yea I'll be fine, it's just these boots are murder on my feet" she sighed as she set the boots on the ground, and to the side of the bench so no one would trip over them. "Why would you wear them if they're so uncomfortable?" Steven questioned as he turned his body slightly so he could look at Spinel a bit better. "If I answer your question, then will you shut up?" Spinel asked as she sneered again at Steven, and she watched him nod in agreement, "I was doing a photoshoot and I had to wear THIS" she explained as she indicated her clothing and the baseball bat that was still leaning against the armrest of the bench. Steven's brown eyes had stars in them, showing that he wanted to ask more, but out of respect for Spinel's request he elected to only nod in response and look to the side for now. 

About thirty minutes passed in complete and slightly awkward silence between Steven and Spinel. However, that changed when the pair noticed a familiar blue haired photographer approaching with a folder. "Oh....Steven, are you hear to see Pearl?" Sapphire asked as she stopped in front of the pair, knowing that Spinel was slightly confused by how Steven knew Sapphire, but she brushed it off for the time being. "Yeah I am Sapphire, how're you and Ruby doing?" Steven asked while smiling sweetly, his hands on his knees while Spinel watched this interaction. "Just as wonderful as ever Steven~" Sapphire smiled before turning her attention to Spinel, "Spinel, here's the photos, I edited a few of them so you'd have more to choose from" she explained as she handed the folder to Spinel. "Thanks Sapphire" Spinel nodded as she took the folder from Sapphire before sat back more into her seat as she opened the folder. Sapphire simply nodded in response to Spinel before turning her attention back to Steven, "I hope you have a good first day today Steven, do tell Amethyst I said hi, and if you see Peridot tell her I said hi as well~" she replied. Steven smiled even more as he nodded, "I will if you tell Ruby and Garnet I said hi~" he chuckled softly. "I will, bye Steven, I have great fate that you'll be a great musician~" Sapphire smiled before walking back to her office space. Spinels eyebrow was raised as she glanced between Steven and Sapphire during their conversation, however, she played it off by looking through the folder of her photos.

"First day huh?" She asked as she continued to look through the photos, "and you already know some of the girls that work here, I didn't figure you to be a ladies man~" she teased while glancing back at him to see his reaction, and honestly she was expecting him to flirt or even brag about it like most of the guys she's met. Steven was blushing madly as he glanced back at Spinel, his brown eyes locking onto her pink colored eyes, "Wh-What?! Oh! N-No no no! I've know P-Peridot since I was a kid, Amethyst is my adopted older s-sister, and Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire knew my mom and dad back in the day" he stammered, his fists clenching his jeans a bit in a flustered state. Spinel couldn't help but smile and snicker at his reaction, "easy now I didn't ask for your life story" she chuckled, "besides, whoever your father or mother is, or was, must have good connections then." Steven's blush was soon fading away as he turned his body to look more at the punk looking rockstar that was sitting next to him, "well considering my dad used to record songs here when HE was in his twenties, and the fact Pearl vouched for my musical skills, I still had to go through the same process as everyone does" he explained. Spinel cocked her head as her attention was now fully tuned onto Steven, "really? Your dad used to record music here?" she asked with genuine curiosity. Steven blushed once again, only slightly this time, "yeah, he was more popular back in his time, but then again I'm not sure if the name Greg Universe is still well known around here" he answered, only to watch Spinel suddenly drop her folder of her photos. "YOUR DAD IS GREG UNIVERSE?!" Spinel asked in disbelief, her pink colored orbs widened out of shock, but she quickly noticed how she dropped her photos and swiftly got onto her knees to pick them up. Steven, being the sweetie he is, also got down onto his knees and helped scoop up the scattered pictures. "Y-Yes he was, or is I should say, I'm guessing you listen to his music?" he asked. "Yeah.....he's one of my favorite rock singers...." Spinel admitted as she inserted her pile of photos back into the folder. Steven's face lit up at her response, "I'll be sure to tell dad that you like his music the next time I see him~" he smiled while taking a quick glance down at his pile of her photos. His brown eyes landing on a picture of how Spinel was posing the first time, which was of her with the bat on her shoulders, a malicious smirk on her face, the star inside the heart logo on her ripped crop top, and with a few add on effects like purple flames and the lighting making her look more edgy. "Hey you look awesome in these photos! Man Sapphire does such a good job with taking pictures, it's almost like she knows how they'll be developed~" Steven chuckled as he handed the photos back to Spinel. "Heh.... thanks, although it seems like she edited the star out in a few of these, probably by Marty's request to try out a new style" Spinel sighed as she stood back up with the folder slightly messy now, but enough where the pictures are still fine. "Marty? Oh he's your manager right?" Steven asked as he stood up as well, and as if on cue a familiar looking sleazeball with a balding head came walking down the hallway. "Speak of the devil...." Spinel grumbled as she watched Marty, and heard his gold chains clinking together as he approached the pair. "Ah Spinel, it seems you've met the newest Starchild~" Marty grinned, "Pearl is very lucky to be your manager kid, I would've been yours but I guess the universe had other plans, but wouldn't that be a sight? You two having the same manager, possibly dueting~" he chuckled as he brought both Steven and Spinel in for a semi hug by having his each of his arms sling around the two's shoulders. "Yeah.....anyways here's the photos Marty" Spinel huffed as she eased out if the uncomfortable hug, and once she was out of that hug she handed the folder to her manager. "Ah let's see now~" Marty smirked as he took ahold of the folder and began to look through the photos, "oh good! Sapphire edited the logo like I wanted her to~" he nodded in approval as he held up a copy of the photo Steven had looked at. The only difference with the photo, was that instead of the star in the middle of the heart, there was a large crack going straight down the middle, and it matched the belt buckle as well. "Glad you like it.....are we done here Marty?...." Spinel asked, her mood from earlier had changed from somewhat friendly to annoyed. "Yeah we are, Pearl should be meeting you soon Starchild, say goodbye to your new friend Spinel~" Marty joked as if he was treating the two like preschoolers. "Well uh....it was nice meeting you Spinel!" Steven smiled sweetly and kindly, electing to not use the handshake method this time since it seemed like she wasn't used to physical contact. "Hmm...." Spinel hummed softly, looking at Steven's face in response, well, that was until a lightbulb went off in her mind. A quick glance at the folder is all that it took for her to yank it out of Marty's hand, and she flipped through it to find the one specific photo, the one that Steven was admiring not to long ago. Spinel then took a pen that she knew that Marty always carried in his jacket's pocket, then she used her teeth to take the cap off of the pen before positioning the photograph better on the folder, and then she scribbled something on the picture. "It was nice meeting you to Steven Universe~" she smirked as she handed the autographed photo to Steven, and she watched him take it with slight hesitation interwoven with excitement. "Alright alright c'mon now Spinel, we need to pick which photo is going to defy your album~" Marty grinned before slinging his arm around Spinels shoulders once again, and moving her around so she was walking away with him. Steven watched the two walk away while he had stars in his eyes, dumbfounded at the fact that Spinel willingly gave him an autograph, yet he was curious on what she even wrote him. He glanced down at the writing, noting how even when she's being rushed, her handwriting still looked a bit elegant. Steven's brown eyes widened at what she had scribbled down, "don't stop shining toots~" is exactly what she had written, followed by a small doodle of an upside down heart with a star in the middle. Steven wondered why she was quick to discard the star part, especially since it wasn't her idea, but then he ultimately decided that he wouldn't let the star burn out and that he would take on that star as his logo. He also hoped that maybe, just maybe, Spinel would become his friend as well, and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing as well.

Oh how he didn't know how wrong he'd be.


End file.
